A Final Show of Trust
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: Okay, I desperately needed to write a story with Silas and Fluff in it... This is what you get... I know I write a lot of these but please R&R. SilasSophie, but it's not silly I promise! :D


**A Final Show of Trust…**

**I needed to write fluff. I have seen a lot of Silas fanfictions about and all of them are around the same stage in Silas' and whoever he is paired with. Their relationship is heating up and they are growing closer. I've been writing one of these fics behind the scenes and mine is there to and my dear Silas muse has been yearning for some attention to the fluff centres of my brain… This is the finished product. He is paired with Sophie and it's just pure fluff… I know I write loads of fluff stories but you got to love them.**

Sophie saw him standing at the window looking out over the city of New York. He stood perfectly still. The room was dark and she could see just his silhouette.

His broad shoulders were clear and his ribs, which stuck out in an unhealthy way that she loved so much. From here she could see just how thin he really was.

He seemed oblivious to her presence and she took the opportunity to watch him… from an objective point of view.

Now that her eyes adjusted to the light she could make out more detail. She could see his shoulder blades now and the bones in his shoulders.

She looked harder and made out the long cuts and welts that ran across his back from the Discipline. She was inconceivably glad that she had managed to talk him out of using it; she hoped that the gashes that marred his perfect flesh would heal… having said that they were unbelievably sexy in her mind. Maybe the odd scar wouldn't be so bad?

Still as she looked over his wounded back she felt a pang of sadness and pity for him… She shivered, knowing that if she ever got a moment alone in a room with the person who made him do this that she would be had up for murder.

She took a few quiet steps closer to her new… boyfriend! She realised ecstatically. He still didn't notice her, she was glad though, it was nice to see the natural him. He always seemed like he was holding something back whenever he was with her… Well, they had only officially been named a couple last night. She smiled at the memory.

He stood gazing out the window with his arms crossed in front of him.

Now that she was closer she could see the faint outline of his spine and the beginning of Hipbone, just above the top of his cotton, baggy, black, long pyjama bottoms.

She smiled, holding in a giggle of excitement and pure ecstasy at the realisation that he was her own.

Gazing at his well-toned body she felt the butterflies move from her stomach to her chest and tickle her heart teasingly.

She was finding it hard not to reach forward and grab him… **VERY **difficult indeed.

Then she gave into temptation, not being able to hold it in any longer.

She took a silent step forward and slowly wrapped her arms around his body. He jumped as she touched him; he hadn't even known she was there after all.

She rested her head against his back, making sure to keep away from the cuts and closed her eyes, moving her arms down over his thin stomach.

She still could feel all the muscles in his back being pulled tightly, tensed, so she made her grip, less like a death grip and more gentle and loving.

"Relax," she whispered, removed one hand from his stomach and rubbed it over his shoulder with a soft and gentle touch.

She followed his shoulder bone along until it met with his collarbone and the folded her arm around his neck.

She moved her fingers in soft soothing circles and slowly she felt him relax into her embrace. He exhaled a breath that he didn't realise that he had been holding.

She smiled… she would calm him down eventually.

She moved her hand down, running her fingers over his chest and then his ribs and then back to it's original position over her other her other hand.

Sophie smiled and wanted this moment to last forever. She had never felt so happy in her life.

She could feel him completely relax now, but still there was an underlying tension in him… Then she had an idea and she smiled to herself, realising that it would certainly not be a chore to do.

"Silas?" she said softly, letting his name roll smoothly off her tongue.

He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at her but said nothing. Even now, after the weeks that they had spent together he still didn't say much, she would get used to it.

She unwrapped her arms from around him but kept hold of his hands, and gently pulled his arms behind him and started walking backwards, pulling him with her.

"What?" he asked, stumbling backwards as she pulled him back towards the bedroom.

She laughed and kept retreating backwards into the bedroom.

"Sophie?" he said with a laugh stumbling again.

She was halfway to the bedroom now but Silas dug his feet in and stopped. He pulled his arms forward, pulling Sophie into his back again.

She laughed as his own actions hurt himself.

"HA! I win!" she laughed, referring to his slight groan of pain at her high-speed collision with his back.

She let go of his arms and walked around in front of him while he arched his back slightly trying to shake off the aches.

"You seem very tense, Hun," she said dropping her hand from his shoulder where it had been and then disappearing into the bedroom.

Silas looked after her suspiciously, slightly worried as to what she was planning. It wasn't that he didn't trust her… she just had a mischievous personality…

He had a feeling that she would be using it about now…

Sophie returned from the bedroom, still empty-handed and Silas wondered what exactly she had been doing in there until he noticed that her hair had lost the ruffled and messy look that it had previously held.

She smiled and failed to suppress a giggle at the suspicious and worried look that Silas was giving her.

"Will you relax!" she laughed walking back over in front of him.

She stood in front of him for a while looking into his eyes that were a bright blue that seemed to look inside you instead of at you.

Then Sophie made the move and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love that she had for him, which happened to be growing considerably.

He froze in shock at first, but Sophie was being purposefully gentle about it. It would take a while for him to get used to the intimacy that couples share.

He began kissing her back and the happiness that she was feeling intensified ten fold. He might not have had a lot of experience but Sophie could see that it didn't show. Apparently the art of kissing was one of the gifts that God gave him to make up for his albinism.

He was gentle and undemanding and yet… she knew that he loved her. Somehow he seemed to channel his love through tenderness and Sophie really liked it.

She felt like she was floating and the rest of the world had fallen away. There was just her and Silas and she had no problems.

Eventually they pulled back, the need for oxygen overriding their passion, but Sophie in the matter of a second had thrown herself towards him again, one deep breath enough to satisfy her.

They were kissing again and Sophie couldn't resist the temptation of jumping up and wrapping her legs tightly about his waist.

Silas stumbled slightly at the sudden weight but managed not to fall over. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

They stood like that for a minute… well, Silas stood, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

After a few minutes Sophie untangled herself and stood again.

She looked at him, and he looked back then she smiled and gave in to temptation, kissing him again.

As she kissed him this time she pressed down on his shoulders and began moving downwards, Silas followed her and they both sat on their knees, wrapped in each other's embrace.

Sophie placed her hands on his chest for a while and then moved them around to his back.

She began leaning backwards and pulling him with her until she was flat on her back with Silas over her.

Silas being the gentleman that he was, was not lying on top of her, but holding himself up, in a sort of low press-up position, arms on either side of her head.

She pulled him down closer, so he almost lying on top of her, but he still held most of his weight on his arms. She smiled at his silent way of caring.

But now… ; ) He was off balance.

She lifted her right leg and pushed it into his side and using her arms, threw him off her to her left and onto his back. Before he could move she scrambled over and settled herself on top of him.

She smiled as he looked suspiciously up at her. She kissed him again and caressed his ribs gently with her hands and rubbed her leg against his in an alluring way.

But now she faced a problem, she had gotten him on the floor, but the next stage of her plan was Mission: Impossible. Without his help anyway…

She pulled away from their kiss.

"Roll over," she said gesturing with her head, she had pushed herself up on her arms.

He raised a pale eyebrow.

"What?" he asked placing his hands on her hips.

She smiled at his sensual and exotic (THAT'S AN 'X' REMEMBER NOT AN 'R'!) accent.

"Roll over, trust me!" she laughed.

He smiled and shook his, "No I will not trust you!"

She mocked an affronted look and then smiled.

"No really. You'll feel better," she assured, a straight face.

He looked up at her and she saw the slightly worried gleam in his pale blue eyes. Even now he had an element of distrust, even with her.

"Will you trust me!" she said slapping his arm playfully.

He laughed and she kissed him. His laugh was a rare thing still and Sophie treasured the sound of it, she planned to hear it a lot more in time to come… Music to her ears.

Finally when they parted he sighed and rolled over, Sophie moving her arms to give him room.

Then once, he lay on his stomach she looked down at his back.

She could see the scraped better now that the light from the window was falling directly onto them. It was a dim light as the day was cloudy… most of the room was in darkness, but a small ray fell on his back.

She followed it.

She lay down flat, making sure that most of her weight lay on the parts of his back that were most healed and gently ran the tips of her fingers from the nape of his neck, down.

Down, following his spine then to the left over one of his shoulder blades… Tracing the edge of it with her fingers, then down and over each rib in turn and finally to his hipbone, which along with his ribs had been jutting out lately.

"You really are very thin, Silas" she said lifting her head to look down at him.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked her.

"Well," she said with a laugh, "it depends what way you look at it. It's a hell of a lot better than being 30 stone anyway. I'd prefer you thin than fat I have to admit."

"Um. Okay," he said hesitantly.

"That's good," she reassured.

"Oh! I'm glad," he smiled.

She sat up, one leg on either side of his hips and surveyed his back.

Leaning forward she rubbed his shoulders slowly, rubbing out all the knots and spending extra time on the tense spots.

She saw him visibly relax under her gentle touch and smiled, glad that in some way she could help him.

She moved down to his shoulder blades and the upper half of his spine, making sure to steer clear of all the welts and cuts that still lay there. They were healing but it was slow work and it would take time.

She leant forward and kissed his back, she felt him shiver slightly, and moved further down.

She continued in this manner until his whole back was done, Silas lay unmoving the whole time, not asleep but in a state of complete serenity.

When she had finished she leant forward and kissed his back all the way up his spine, almost a kiss for every vertebrae. Then up his neck pausing for a while on the spot where she could feel his pulse on her lips.

Then she threw her leg off him and sat looking down at him beside her. He slowly rolled over onto his back again and looked up at her.

"Better?" she whispered.

He smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"Pleasure," she said moving forward slightly and gently leaning back against the foot of the sofa. Then she gently lifted his head onto her lap and began tenderly running her fingers through his pure white hair.

He sighed and closed his eyes, and Sophie beamed in pride.

A final show of trust, finally given to her and she couldn't have been happier.

**PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE ME HAPPY! I LIKE HAPPY!**


End file.
